


RUTA A-28

by greeneyeslovesblueeyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, larriewriter, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, rulos bonitos, un periódico, un vagón
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyeslovesblueeyes/pseuds/greeneyeslovesblueeyes
Summary: Cinco veces o tal vez cuatro, donde Louis aborda la ruta A-28 y sufre un poco de nerviosismo y pérdida de dignidad al tratar de hablar con un chico de ojos verdes.Y una vez donde Harry, con rulos, una sonrisa encantadora, hoyuelos y un horrible abrigo de colegio cruza finalmente el vagón y dice lo que hace cada mañana.Este one-shot pertenece a los retos de larriewriter en Twitter.





	RUTA A-28

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia pertenece al reto de @/niallmysunx en Twitter y coldandbadgirl en wattpad de larriewriter (@larriewrite)
> 
> Ella pidió un; 
> 
> Louis siempre ve a un chico de ojos verdes en el vagón del tren de camino hacía su trabajo. Un chico cabizbajo, nervioso y muy hermoso también. Cada vez la duda crece más en Louis, deseando hablarle. Pero hay un problema: cuando está frente a él, las palabras no salen.
> 
> ((Sin límites))
> 
> Espero que esta lectura se asemeje a lo que pidió y que le guste, realmente no podía concentrarme porque escuchaba "Jueves " de la oreja de van gogh sonando en mi cabeza constantemente, estuve casi enloqueciendo.
> 
> Bueno, como todo me gusta hacer cosas sin muchas explicaciones así que esperen de eso, también esperen un Louis con pensamientos sarcasticamente suicidas, odiosos y con poca voz.
> 
> Espero que les guste.  
> Otra vez.
> 
> Liza.

I

Despierta, por el incesante chirrido del despertador, esta pensando seriamente en estrellarlo contra la pared pero aun medio adormilado se da cuenta que si lo rompe se quedaría sin reloj fijo, con las probabilidades de ponee su teléfono como alarma y posiblemente también extreñarlo, por lo que ya no solo perdería solo treinta euros, quizá diez veces más que eso.

Minutos después esta en la ducha, preguntándose sobre que pasaría si mejor duerme y duerme. Tiene comida como para un mes, porque acaba de hacer las compras, pero, puede durarle el doble si la pasa durmiendo, perdería su trabajo y esta bien él podría conseguir otro, pero dormir tanto sería como no vivir. Y, no vivir le recuerda a la muerte, frunce el ceño, no le gusta la muerte, no por un infierno o un cielo, no le gusta por la oscuridad y vacío, porque hay más paz de la que puede soportar.

Así que lo acepta, tiene que vivir con la dicha de solo un día de descanso el cual ya acabo apenas despertó. Pero vamos, ya es jueves casi viernes, que casi es sábado, pronto domingo, un cercano lunes y un merecido martes cuando al salir a las cuatro en punto de la tarde podrá oler a libertad y disfurtar de su día libre. Esta bien, el esta sonando demasiado dramático, demasiado pero realmente odia descansar entre semana, ni siquiera puede quedar con sus amistades, el mundo a veces apesta.

Las nueve y cuarto avisa su reloj de mano, porque si, también tiene uno y le gusta, sabe leerlo así que no es como Liam y Zayn dicen que solo es para presumir que antes tuvo cosas caras. Esta esperando el tren, como siempre, a tiempo, no sabe como pero siempre está a tiempo, por más que quiere retardarse para ser enviado a casa, solo que eso jamás pasa. Louis tiene el mejor promedio de llegada de todo el lugar.

Cuando sube, toma su lugar de siempre, en medio, dos asientos después de la puerta del vagón, en el asiento donde siempre dejan abandonado un periódico, lo cual es genial porque así se ahorra un gasto extra para el que no tiene pero le gusta.

Entonces levanta la mirada, ahí está, sus cabellos cayendo por su frente, aun lleva abrigo, apesar de que afuera no está tan frio, los auriculares puestos y viendo la pantalla de su celular, la mirada de Louis es tan penetrante que logra que voltee a verle, entonces se encuentran, azul con verde, una mezcla que revuelve el cuerpo de Louis, le sonrie mostrando ambos hoyuelos y Louis sonrie de vuelta antes de que el chico vuelva a su móvil y antes de que Louis vuelva a quedarse con la palabra en la punta de la lengua.

Mira al periódico tratando de no pensar en lo caliente de sus mejillas y lo vergonzoso que es.

II

Viernes, viernes de comida picante, viernes de desayuno creador de úlceras.

Esta parado de nuevo, a tiempo, para esperar el tren. Ni siquiera el pedido extremo de alitas, costillas y carne con papas fritas junto a una porción de ensaladas (que Liam se empeña en que coman) han logrado que louis no este a tiempo. Y reniega, por supuesto, porque hasta el negocio de Food Factory estaba cerrado, abrieron solo para él, porque saben que es mejor que el vaya temprano a que tengan que conducir por casi más de media hora para entregar el pedido.

Las cervezas, las llevará Zayn, siempre tiene más en su casa de lo que los tres podrían tener.

Y si tal vez es una manera rara de vivir sus viernes, pero vamos, ellos están encerrados todo el fin de semana en esa tienda de películas, donde nadie renta una maldita película, pero ahí sigue y siempre hay dinero en la caja y su tarjeta siempre tiene fondos cada sábado, así que esta bien.

Sin embargo, Louis esta, subiendo, a tiempo.

Esta vez, verde y azul topan al instante, la mezcla que remolinea el estómago de Louis crea un rojo que sube como fuego a sus mejillas, encuentra después una sonrisa que se dibuja en esos labios rosas y regordetes, Louis tiene que recordarse respirar y no boquear como lo hace. Camina unos pasos hacia el asiento del chico pero alguien lo hace a un lado, un chico rubio, con el mismo abrigo que el dueño de sus miradas, llega por detrás de Louis, saluda con el puño al de sonrisa bonita y toma el lugar  vacío a un lado del chico de rizos, terminando por sentarse a su lado y comparten auriculares.

Probablemente la mirada si era para Louis pero la sonrisa radiante lo duda, recuperando la poca dignidad que le queda va y se sienta en su lugar, que ya casi es totalmente suyo, porque nadie mas lo ocupa que él, pone la bolsa de comida a un lado y toma el periódico. 

III

El viaje había sido muy, muy aburrido, hoy no hubo periódico en el tren y tampoco hubo una sonrisa perfecta para recibirle, por eso desde que bajo, trata de caminar lo más lento posible, pero sí, el llega a tiempo. 

Esta viendo con Zayn que nueva película poner en la televisión, pero es que ya se han visto casi todas, esta a harto incluso de ver tanto Harry Potter por parte de Liam y todas las mismas películas del hombre araña porque gracias a Zayn a él le dan migraña. ¡Y había sido su personaje favorito! 

Son las dos de la tarde cuando la puerta se abre, Zayn no voltea porque esta viendo el televisor, el ganó el piedra papel o tijera y esta viendo el hombre araña. Louis tampoco levanta la vista del juego de los sims en su celular porque debe ser Liam que ya trajo la comida, pero no, no es a Liam quien escucha así que frunce el ceño y levanta el rostro. 

Entonces lo mira, esta en ropa que jamás antes le había visto pero no quiere que vuelva a dejar jamás. Trae unos pantalones negros demasiado pegados a sus piernas que a Louis le dificulta respirar, rasgados en ambas rodillas con un hoddie azul, que le queda un poco grande, sus rizos envueltos en una extraña Diadema de colores extraños pero que combinan entre sí. Le encantan.

Cuando voltea hacia la caja intenta disimular que había no había estado viendo, así que ofrece una sonrisa de sorpresa como la del chico de rizos bonitos. 

Pone la película en el mostrador y Louis se aferra al mouse como si temiera que alguien le quitará su turno de cajero.

«Los mejores 25 capítulos de Tom y Jerry» Louis lee en la caja con letras enormes y amarillas para ver un poco más abajo el dibujo del ratón y el gato, levanta su mirada para encontrarse con la del muchacho y este esta ligeramente sonrojado, como si no pudiera verse más hermoso. 

“Sobrinos.” la voz ronca que hace las piernas medio temblar de Louis, ofrece como respuesta única.

Se dedica a realizar el registro de alquiler, llega el momento de preguntar su nombre y el otro se adelanta; “Sera a nombre a Harry Styles”

Y así se llama, lo comprueba al ver el rostro de Harry la pantalla, ¿cuando fue que si quiera vino antes aquí y se tomó una foto sin que louis lo notará?

Cuando Louis deja de pelear con lo ridícula que es su suerte se encuentra con Liam entregándole el dinero después de que escucha la puerta cerrarse.

“¿Estas bien?”

“¿Y harry?” pregunta un poco irritado.

“¿Harry?, oh, el chico, se fue comenzaron a sonar el claxon pero si pago y sabe que día debe entregarla. No te preocupes. ” 

Louis quiere estrellar su rostro en la pantalla.

IV

Para fortuna de louis es lunes, lo que indica que ya mañana es martes y al llegar las cuatro será su día de descanso, aunque también implica que hoy, Zayn no va, por lo que tendrá que soportar un parloteante Liam. Por lo tanto mañana, tendrá que ver todas las malditas películas que existan de Batman, porque es algo que a Zayn le gusta ver cuando Liam no está, es una manera de no olvidarlo, el moreno dice.

La ruta que toma Louis es la A-28, la que siempre es puntual y la que siempre tiene ganas de que se descarrile, claro siempre y cuando él dueño de preciosos ojos verdes y rizos no vaya del otro lado del vagón. 

Aunque si lo analiza no le ve mucho cambio, el chico, o bueno Harry, porque hace dos semanas sabe que su nombre es Harry, solo se sienta ahí, hundido en ese abrigo sin forma, con audífonos y viendo algo en él celular.

Llega un punto donde Louis ya no tiene frío, tiene calor y entonces se quita su propio abrigo, ganándose una mirada curiosa de una anciana a unos asientos lejos de él y de un niño que probablemente va al Jardín y le pide a su madre que el pueda hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, con Harry no obtiene nada.

Y Louis resopla cansado, porque lo está, aunque lo niegue, él ama la atención y quiere toda la de Harry.

Minutos después se levanta y con paso firme se dirige al asiento de enfrente pero sus pies pierden equilibrio, cuando el tren anuncia su parada, pero, no cae hay unos brazos sosteniendole y unos ojos tan verdes como una piedra preciosa le miran penetrantes. 

Traga duro y casi puede escuchar el sonido de su garganta, la mirada sigue en él, como si esperara y Louis no sabe como hacer que su lengua se mueva, solo para hablar.

“Oh mierda, tu parada, sí.” su voz tropieza con su paladar y se escucha más chillona que las de sus hermanas pequeñas, se separa de las manos como si le quemaran, aunque son solo sus mejillas las que arden.

Vuelve a su lugar envolviendose en su abrigo mientras ve bajar al otro chico y por su bien, Louis ignora el amago de tristeza en su semblante.

V

Mira hacia el peridico en la sección de deportes él en verdad sabe que hay una imagen casi al tamaño de toda la plana pero, si le preguntas él no sabe lo que hay ahí.

Es martes y esta hundido en su asiento, analizando toda lógica que los dioses existentes tengan para atentar contra él, su labio inferior lo ha mordido sin contemplaciones, casi puede sentir que la piel tiene demasiadas marcas lo que ya no le permite ser tan lisa como antes, incluso le sabe un poco a metal gracias a la poca sangre que ha escurrido. 

Pero vamos que en su situación el ya ha pasado mucho y solo quiere darle un Hola a Harry que tiene sobrinos y ven Tom Y Jerry los fines de semana, que usa un abrigo asqueroso y grande entre semana y que tiene encantadores rizos hoyuelos, que hacen que su piel nivea y sus ojos preciosos resalten casi tanto como la luz del sol que entra por las ventanas del tren.

Así que ahora lo mira por encima del papel períodico, cansado, no hará nada está vez, sería patético la intentar, pero sería más patético no hacerlo así que es todo o nada.

Entonces carraspea fuerte, “¿No sabes quién es quien olvida el periódico antes de que suba?” 

Mira como el chico de rizos se deshace de los auriculares y casi esta cantanto algún rito que acaba de inventar en su interior, porque lo logró, le habló y el va a contestar. 

Un momento camina hacia él,  esta caminando al frente, va hacia él. Olvidenlo, camino a la puerta, era su parada. Otra vez.

VI

Es jueves, él esta malditamente a tiempo como siempre, no quiere subir pero sabe que debe, Liam empezará a llamarlo porque estará preocupado más por su actitud los últimos días de trabajo, así que escupe la goma de mascar que había estado masticando casi desde que despertó, en uno de los contenedores de basura. Sube y esta normal, la misma gente de siempre,  sentada en el lugar de siempre, incluso él. 

Pero Louis no puede verlo más, no necesita ningún bochorno más en su vida deprimente, o bueno ya no tanto el ha conseguido comprar auriculares, unos rojos bonitos y pequeños, camina del lado derecho y toma asiento frente a la anciana que le mira con el ceño fruncido, Louis la mira de reojo pero la ignora centrándose solo en como los instrumentos al mando de The 1975 inundan sus oídos.

Cuando abre sus ojos, tiene que sostenerse de su asiento, porque hay unos ojos verde mirándole y no desde lejos están frente a él casi a nada de distancia.

Saca sus audífonos y los deja sobre el cuello de su abrigo.

“Al fin” escucha un suspiro después de la voz ronca que le hace cosquillear.

“¿Disculpa?” esta confundido sí, pero que más si puede alargar su conversación un poco más.

“Olvidaste esto.” hoyuelos y una sonrisa, le muestran después el periódico del día. 

“Oh, en realidad no es mío.” niega con la cabeza casi en movimientos freneticos “Lo encuentro ahí cada mañana.”

“Lo sé, lo dejo ahí para ti cada mañana.” esta vez hay un sonrojo que se une a la sonrisa de hoyuelos.

Louis siente como es tragado por su estómago, pero nunca llega al fin, sus hombros y cuello se tensan, sus piernas son recorridas por un extraño calor que aumenta en sus brazos y orejas, debe recordarse respirar. 

Aunque tiene una corazonada en en que eso Harry también va ayudar. Y si le preguntan a Harry el no haría otra cosa mas que asentir.

 

 

 

Cualquier error díganme, no acostumbro a escribir en el móvil. Liza.

 


End file.
